Nolthwyk
Nolthwyk is a dead empire, it once ruled over all the islands of Novron but is now encased in a dreadful eternal winter. The men of Nolthwyk are said to have arrived by sea from a distant land. Legend has it, they were lead through the shadow world by a man known only as The Ocean King. These men forged a mighty empire of the north, before they were cursed and destroyed. The Land of Nolthwyk is now a frozen wasteland, where none dare travel. History The Khêlékanni Elvish legend maintains that the lands now known as Nolthwyk were originally settled by the Khêlékanni elves after the great migrations following The First Light. They were tasked to be the eternal guardians of the region to protect all the living thing that dwelt there. Very little is known about these elves, as they were all destroyed by the humans known as The First Men. The Khêlékanni at first tried to help The First Men when they arrived in Nolthwyk, but their barbarity proved too much for the elves and the Khêlékanni were wiped out. The First Men It is said that the first humans to arrive in Nolthwyk, known as The First Men, arrived by ship on the northern coast of Nolthwyk in the 1st Century 8E. These men were haggard and broken, almost to the point of insanity. They had travelled vast distances, through shadow and madness to arrive upon the shores of Nolthwyk. They were first encountered by the Khêlékanni elves, who took pity of these beleaguered men. The elves sheltered and tended to the humans. The men were lead by a mighty leader, who was known only as The Ocean King. He told the elves that he and his followers had no memory of where they had set off from. The king spoke of a veil of darkness that his ships had passed through. They encountered horrors beyond reason or sanity, that stalked and haunted them on their journey. The elves found that these men were violent and brutal. They constantly fought amongst themselves, fighting over power and property. The Ocean King tried to keep them in line, but their barbarous behaviour was too great to control. The elves tried to sooth the violent spirits of these men, to teach them to live in harmony with the world. Their efforts proved fruitless and soon, conflict erupted between the two peoples. The war was short and brutal. The Khêlékanni were well versed in the art of war, but the sheer ferocity of these humans could not be matched. Eventually, the Khêlékanni were wiped out. Colonisation of Nolthwyk Once the elves were destroyed, the First men started to spread out across the land. They founded settlements along the coasts and rivers of the land, which they names Nolthwyk, or "New Home". Between the 1st and the 3rd centuries of the 9th Era, the Nolthwykans had great cities all across their new home. During this time, they were known as The Nolrandi Kingdom. Expansion into Novron Once all of Nolthwyk had been settled, the Nolthwykan's attention soon turned to the ocean. Their ancestors had been a mighty seafaring race and these northmen took to the sea in search of new lands to conquer. They extended their reach over the lands of Frysdar, Voltya, Kania, Hallas, Zweisslûnd and Iskandar. In the south, stories began to circulate of vicious strangers from the frozen north. Striking from the misty sea without warning, in great ships shaped like dragons. The Colonisation of Novron took place between the 3rd and 9th centuries 9E. The Sundering of Nolthwyk During the the 8th century 9E, trouble had started to brew within Nolthwyk. As the colonies grew in power, the central authority of the King in Nolthwyk began to diminish. The colonies were becoming more and more independent and the great riches that use to flow back to the capital were more often kept by the colonial leaders. Unrest grew in the capital and the noble houses were questioning the king's ability to secure dominion over the colonies. in the year 9E 876, a civil war broke out as the Kol leaders sought to usurp Thangen, the last king of Nolrandri. The war was incredibly destructive as the noble lords carved the once unified kingdom into dozens of small states. Over the next 274 years, the colonies of Novron broke away from Nolthwyk and the kingdom itself remained in a fractured state, the lords constantly warring with each other for local power. The Gediryalt By the end of the 9th Era, Nolthwyk had been fractured and broken for almost 300 years. Out of this civil unrest a great Kol had emerged, the Parhond Kol. The Parhondi were great warriors and had long hoped to reunite the warring factions of Nolthwyk. Through diplomacy, they had managed sway many of the other Koli to support them. Those they could not persuade, they defeated through strength of arms. Once Nolthwyk was once again united, the Parhond Kol turned to their former colonies. Over the next two hundred years, each former colony was brought back under the control of Nolthwyk. All except for the colony of Zweiran, which the Parhondi were unable to conquer. By the 3rd century 10E, The Nolthwykan Empire was born, ruled by the Parhondi. The Nolthwykan Empire Once the Parhondi had managed to reclaim the old colonies, Nolthwyk entered a golden age. With the valuable resources of the colonies, the new empire grew rich. Because all the islands of Novron were centrally administrated by Nolthwyk, goods and skilled workers were moved around to benefit whoever needed them most. It was during this time that Nolthwyk also started its military expansion into The Pale, Arland, and Ehstvär. The empire was able to muster enormous armies from their vast holdings and the kingdoms offered only poultry resistance. The only notable exception was Ehstvär. Although they were greatly outnumbered, the Ehstväri often were able to outmanoeuvre the Nolthwykans, earning themselves many victories. Fallandír's Folly Over the centuries, the power of Nolthwyk grew. They expanded their civilization, colonizing the many islands that surrounded them. They spread across the north, carving for themselves a mighty empire. However, it was the hubris of the Nolthwykan Emperor Fallandír that brought Nolthwyk to its knees. It was the wish of Fallandír to create an eternal summer, so that Nolthwyk would never face the wrath of winter. He scoured the world, searching for the greatest mages so that he could defy the gods themselves and create an empire that would last a thousand generations. It was as Fallandír put into motion the final step of his plan in the year 577 of the 10th Era, that he was thwarted by the God of Winter himself, Brenmoran. So angered by Fallandír’s scheme, was Brenmoran, that he drove the continent of Nolthwyk into the most terrible of winters. The whole nation was frozen by a great and terrible wind. Millions of people were turned to ice and then shattered like brilliant glass. All were destroyed, all but Fallandír. His was to be the greatest punishment of all. While his mighty empire fell, he would sit frozen upon his throne. Unable to die, he was condemned for all eternity to a bitter world of his own making. Religion The peoples of the former Nolthwykan Empire follow twelve gods of Novron. Griimaerín, The Wanderer: Depicted as an old man wearing worn travelling clothes and wielding a gnarled wooden staff. Anyone who is about to embark upon a journey, will pray to Griimaerín to watch over them and ensure they get to their destination. Travellers wishing to secure the protection of Griimaerín will offer a small carved token in the shape of Griimaerín’s staff in a mound of dirt of the traveller’s starting location. More serious protection may warrant the sacrifice of a foal. Selgar, The Sailor: Selgar is usually depicted as a man festooned with kelp and barnacles, often wielding a harpoon or equipped with the claw of a crab. He is the patron of sailors, fishermen and all those travel on the seas. It is said that he dwells deep below the Novron Sea, brewing great storms to destroy those who do not appease him. Before a voyage, a ship’s crew will burn a pyre of fish bones to ensure the voyage’s safety. The larger the pyre and the bones, the more it will please Selgar. Selgar is known as a fickle being, usually drunk, he will sometimes sink ships for no reason other than he is bored. Gelfemori, The Golden Woman: Gelfemori is the goddess of healing. The sick and wounded pray to her to heal them. She is depicted as a beautiful woman with long golden hair; Girls with golden hair are said to be blessed by Gelfemori and will often become healers and herbalists. Gelfemori is said to be a loving deity who is dedicated to helping her followers, those praying to her for help can light candles and sing the hymns of healing. Herfingrei, The Farmer: All those that work the land pray to Herfingrei to provide a good harvest. Herfingrei is depicted as man with simple clothes and a bent back. Farmers will usually make an offering of whatever produce or livestock they keep to secures Herfingrei’s blessing. Lifirmov, The Life Mother: Lifirmov is said to be the mother to the world. She protects all people of Novron as a mother would protect her children. She is depicted as kindly, yet powerful woman wielding a silver shield. Venndar, The Mage: As magic is not as common as it once was, the worship of Venndar has dwindled. He was once the patron of all magic users, but is now viewed with fear and superstition. Some believe that Venndar is more of a demon, and that he is responsible for the foul and magical monsters that roam the world. The remaining mages of Novron still regard him as their patron and conduct strange magic rituals with blood sacrifice and the consumption of hallucinogens to appease him. He is depicted as mysterious figure, hooded and cloaked in blue. Lufjenan, The Lover: Also known as the Joiner of Peoples, Lufjenan is the patron of love and companionship. Novroni marriage ceremonies are conducted by Lufjenani priests, couples will join hands before a shrine of Lufjenan and pray for a long and blissful life together. Lufjenan is shown a figure with the face of a man and a woman, joined as one. Strenovull, The Warrior: Those about to do battle will pray to Strenovull by offering their own blood, usually from a cut to the hand. Those mighty enough to impress Strenovull in life will be offered a place at his table in the afterlife, where they will drink and feast with the greatest fighters of all time. Strenovull is depicted as warrior clad in fur and iron, wielding his great axe: Brônbrengan. Honvil, The Builder: Builders, masons, craftsmen, artisans and all manner of tradesmen pray to Honvil to help them ply their craft. Honvil uses his great hammer to help strengthen buildings, tools and weapons. Men appease Honvil by building monuments to his glory. A mason might build a spire or statue while a blacksmith would craft a hammer to be hung above his forge. Honvil is depicted as giant made of iron, holding his hammer: Stonbrek. Sprennolel, The Speaker of Future and Past: Also referred to as The Storyteller, all men respect and fear Sprennolel. It is said that he knows all that has passed and all that lies ahead. He determines the path that all men take and once something is set in motion, it cannot be changed. He is depicted as a withered old man, weaving a great tapestry that shows the fate of the world. Men do not usually pray to Sprennolel as their future is already known to him. In times of true desperation many will plead with The Storyteller to change their fate, offering a sacrifice of whatever is most precious to them. This prayer can be disastrous, as it may not change a man’s fate for the better. Lukluan, The Artist: The Patron of all musicians, painters, writers and poets who pray to Lukluan for inspiration. Lukluan is a vain and self-centred goddess who loves herself above all. Artists wishing to gain her favour will create works to flatter and praise Lukluan. They will write poems that tell of her wonder and grace, or paint portraits that show her beauty. Lukluan is depicted as a crimson haired woman, more beautiful than any other, holding a silver mirror. Brenmoran, The Bringer of Death and Winter: Depicted as a gaunt figure shrouded in tattered black robes with deathly white skin and eyes that gleam with pale light. Brenmoran is the ultimate adversary, he brings the cold and desolate winter to punish all those who insult the gods. All those who do not appease Brenmoran in life will be made his slaves in death. It is said that it was Brenmoran who brought about the eternal winter that grips the land of Nolthwyk, angered by the hubris of the last Emperor Falandir. Category:Locations Category:Nôvron Category:Nôlthwyk Category:Nations